Catching Fire
by FlamingSapphires
Summary: Response to LivingTheDream17 werewolf contest: Sonny is just starting to go through changes as a werewolf. but who else is One too. Will anyone else find out the secret and who already knows... Rated T because everything else is also rated T
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this took me quite a while to write because I couldn't be stuffed **

**This is a response to livingthedream17 werewolf challenge. **

**Im watching Hannah Montana atm which is weird cause I hate Miley Cyrus**

* * *

Zora's POV

I was running down the hall to try and meet up with Sonny. I was just talking to her when she suddenly retracted her hand to her heart, like she was having heart attack.

I went to touch her arm and so I did. But of course I regretted it, when I touched her; she had so hot skin that I nearly burnt myself.

She sprinted down the corridor and out the front entrance and I raced after her. I had no idea what was wrong with her so I ran after her.

She had just ran past the parking lot and into the forest that was located just behind the back of the studio.

I turned around the corner to find that she had disappeared; I went back to the studio thinking that maybe she went home.

I was 3 feet down the hall when I heard howl. _hoowwll___I turned around and saw a figure outside the door, a huge wolf with brown fur and wet innocent eye looked at me with a _please don't tell anyone look_ at me. I nodded simply, and then it ran away

Sonny's POV

I rushed off after I got that nod from Zora, and I ran away. I don't know where I ran to but I ran anywhere

I was running for about thirty minutes when I reached the clearing of the forest that I would always go to as a kid. I was sad, alone, I didn't know what I was… a human? And wolf? What one!

I curled up on the ground and started to sob in my wolf form. A big tear the size of a base ball rolled off my eye into my brown fur. I sniffed and then got up shook myself off then got up to run. I heard some rustling from the trees behind me; I got up and instantly got into a defensive crouch then looked into the bushes in front of me, I stared there for seconds when I saw one person come out. A tall guy, who I would say was around twenty-three years of age come out of the bush followed by four wolfs, two on each side.

The two wolves on the guy's right were the biggest ones; a large blonde furred one on the inside, and next to him a smaller, bonier grey wolf.

On the left were the two smallest wolfs a brown and a white furred one

The man came forward to me, and I backed away faster. I stopped in my tracks and he came up to me and touched my shoulder, I flinched away when his skin touched my fur. The large blonde wolf growled under his breath, but I heard.

The man put his hand up to hand up to indicate the blonde wolf to stop, and he did straight away.

"Phase back guys" the man said

The wolves all got up on their two feet then phased back into their human forms. I remember seeing three of them out on the streets around Hollywood, and then one she didn't expect to see it was Chad!

I howled out loud. Im guessing that they were a little worried about me because the leader, im guessing it was started to back away.

"Calm down young one" he said and stepped closer to me. I let a low growl pass through my teeth and then I pounced on him.

* * *

**so what did you think. I don't like it but you are the judge **

**so review…**

**I publish = reviews = me happy = faster update = you happy = more review and blah I can't be bothered with the rest ok**


	2. Legends of the deep

**I'd like to say a special thanks to**

**Hiilani****: yes I know it is freaky**

**Livinthedream****: you might like it but I don't really**

**Monkey87****: sorry if it seems like your story but it isn't not one bit oh and just too clear things up Zora has no idea Sonny is a werewolf but someone else might ;)**

**Nearly forgot my disclaimer **

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Sonny with a chance I do own the werewolves and the Vampires in this story though**

* * *

I pounced on the pack leader – big mistake, he quickly phase and tackled me down. He took a swipe at my face but I pushed him off of me. I quick took a swipe in his face and got him, he let out a little snarl then tackled me out of anger; I quickly counter attacked by pinning his shoulders to the ground after he rolled on me.

It was quite easy to pin him down; even though he was the biggest wolf of us all no where near the strongest or the fastest that I could see,

I tried transferring all of my body weight onto his shoulders and arms so he couldn't move a muscle, but of course he got out of it pretty easily, being the biggest means that he had a lot of power. With one little push I was of him rolling down the hill.

All of the wolves were quickly running after me down that hill. I quickly got on my feet not rolling down anymore but running.

After I got to the flat ground I started to sprint my butt off. I phased back into human and started running back to my house. I didn't need to worry about the wolves because I new that they wouldn't follow me because I was faster and two they had to help their pack leader because I had injured him quite a bit.

By the time I had gotten back to my house my Mom was outside waiting from me, did she know I was a wolf, how was she apart of this, I must of gotten it from one of my parents.

As I walked up the steps my mother came closer to me and put her hand on her shoulders, I had just noticed how cold my mom skin actually was, it was freezing cold.

"Mom you're freezing" I said pushing her into the house.

"no Sonny! We need to talk!" she said

"About what" I said innocently

"About our ancestors" she said "I just want you to know if someday something happens to you I want you to know what you're going through"

"You mean about me being I stupid wolf" I screamed out, instantly putting my hand over my mouth to cover it up

"So you know about that?" she asked

"I'm sorry mom" I said "But I do want to know about it"

"Okay Well" she started

**(A/N: Well you guys know in movies and TV shows how when someone telling a story about the past that's not a flashback. It in voice over, and then it got the picture with no words okay that's what this is)**

"it was in the early 1500s your Great, Great, Great,"

"Mom" I yell at her.

"Okay sorry, well eight generations ago, Albert Monroe Sailed with Columbus to America **(A/N: not American so I don't know anything about this) **He sailed around America and wound up in L.A he walked around for day searching, when he came across this mountain. You know the one with the forest just underneath it" she said and I nodded my head "Well there was a cave at the base of the mountain, he was intrigued about the cave so he walked in, in the cave it was like a snow village, he wondered in more and more. When he got to the back of the cave he found an orb situated on a rock podium, he went to go touch it but before he could a flashing light blinded him, he had a seizure and woke up out side as a wolf. Now every four generations Ancestors or Albert Monroe Are Werewolf.

"Wow" Is all I said

"Any way" I said "Even though I wasn't a wolf my granny was and I use to help her. The other ancestors of Albert don't just get anything; they are given speed a tiny bit faster than a human, better sight, smell and are more graceful," she said "say a hum fell over, they would fall, and we would land on our feet."

"That's great" I said "What about Werewolves"

"Well they can transform at any time, you can hear from over a mile away, your sight is ten times better than a human, you senses are strong, you can run over 200mph, in your human form, and in wolf form you are the fastest thing alive. You have amazing fighting skills and you make a nice blanket" she smiled quirkily

"Well I got to go to the Studio" I said

I walked to my car, and drove to the studio. All I could think about was Chad. I could not believe he was a werewolf also. The way he looked to me, the big blonde wolf that look that he gave me. Like he knew it was me.

As soon as I walked into the studio I went straight into rehearsals. We were doing another check it out sketch, it was so popular they decide to put it on the show again.

**(A/N: I can't be bothered so I'm going to skip to the end)**

"Cut!" Marshal Yelled

And still wasn't even listening to his rant. The arm that I broke yesterday had healed like nothing had ever happen.

"You never mess up your lines Sonny," he said "What up with you lately"

"Nothing" I said, and turned to the doors

"Sonny" Tawni said coming up behind me. I turned around to face her, she put her hand on my shoulder in a caring gesture, as soon as her hand touched my shoulder she flinched away.

"Whoa! Sonny are you alright, you're burning up

"I'm fine Tawni" I said walking away.

I started walking through the halls of Condor Studio. Silently and slowly, I walked just outside my dressing room when I heard Chad muttering to him self about werewolves. Super sensitive hearing, ha take that.

'I wonder if Chad knows I'm a werewolf' I thought moving my hand to the door handle knocking it a bit, Graceful. Yeah right. I heard Chad stiffen at the noise. I hesitated with opening the door but I did

he stood up straight away when I came in. he stared me down for at least five minutes then open his mouth to talk. "Sonny" he said. but got interrupted by Tawni coming in through the door. "Can we take this out side" he said. I nodded and went out of my door that entered.

"What" I hissed at Chad

"I think you know what" he said back

"What." I said playing Dumb

"Oh. Shut up Sonny" he said angrily

"Fine" I shouted

"Fine" he replied

"Good"

"Good"

"Are we good?"

"Oh we are so good"

I turned around, I did not need this

"Oh my gosh you are such a diva" he screamed at me

"A what" I yelled at him

"You heard me, a diva" he said still screaming at me but quieter

I started to get angry, how care he call me a diva. I kept on getting angrier and angrier. Soon enough I was so angry that I had nearly turned into a wolf, my body started to get bigger but no hair had grown yet.

I started to breathe deeply, as Chad started to back away

"Calm down Sonny" he said in an irritated but caring voice, but I only knew this was an act to get me to calm down.

That was it, the final straw, I couldn't do it anymore as I transformed into a full sized wolf.

* * *

**I don't know if you count that as a Cliff hanger **

**So review and you'll make my day**

**I saw new moon yesterday and let me tell you it was a piece of crap **

**Okay so review and tell me what you think. Or ideas cause this took me 1 whole hour to write which I could of spent on my hair (yes I think I care about my hair more than Chad and Tawni put together =) my hair is my world**


End file.
